Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh
Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh is a Halloween-themed television special that originally aired on October 25th, 1996 It was directed by Rob LaDuca and written by Carter Crocker. Conducted By Mark Watters Plot Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore and Gopher are getting ready for Halloween. Tigger is very excited, because it's his favorite day in the year. Gopher is wearing an Eeyore costume, but gets grumpy when Eeyore believes he is a yak. Gopher goes back to his house, saying that he will win the best costume prize. There is no best costume prize, actually, as Pooh points out before Gopher falls into his hole. Soon Pooh realizes that his best friend Piglet is missing, and goes to Piglet's house with Eeyore and Tigger. Meanwhile at Piglet's house, Piglet is trying to face his Halloween fears in order to be able to celebrate the holiday with his friends. Telling himself that he is going to enjoy himself and not be afraid, Piglet sings his solo "I Am Not Afraid". Later when his friends arrive, Piglet realizes that he is not ready to face his fears and apologizes. Pooh says that they don't need to celebrate Halloween this year, they can turn it into a "Hallow-wasn't" instead. Still wearing their costumes, Pooh, Eeyore and Tigger make their way to the Hundred Acre Wood. Pooh's costume gets stuck in a tree branch, and the other two struggle to pull him out. Hearing Pooh's cries for help, Piglet happens upon the scene and believes two monsters are attacking his friend. Determined to help Pooh, Piglet summons his courage and uses his scary dummy to "rescue" Pooh. Back home, the friends all celebrate Piglet's bravery, and Piglet goes trick-or-treating with them. Cast *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh / Tigger *John Rhys-Davies - Mr. Narrator *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *John Fiedler - Piglet (singing voiced by Steve Schatzberg) *Michael Gough - Gopher *Ken Sansom - Rabbit Releases * This special was included in the DVD release of Winnie the Pooh's Spookable Fun in 2005. It was not included in the earlier VHS release with the same name. * This special was included as a flashback in the 2005 direct-to-video film Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie. Trivia * In Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie Roo tells Lumpy how it happens. Roo states that it happened before he and Kanga moved to the Hundred Acre Wood, which can't be possible because Tigger is present and in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Tigger moved to The Hundred Acre Wood when Kanga and Roo already lived there. So this would mean Kanga and Roo must have come back from vacation after Halloween. *When Roo said "Unscared," he means "Fear Overcoming" when talking to Lumpy. *Owl appears in a deleted scene of this special telling Piglet why he feels scared then suddenly Owl tells him a scary story that might make him feel better, while Kanga, Roo and Christopher Robin do not appear at all. However, Kanga and Roo do appear as a stuffed animals and Christopher Robin was mentioned only. *This is the second Winnie the Pooh Halloween special. Changes in 2005 *A quick ding-dong on the doorbell was replaced with a knock on Piglet's door. *When this story was told again, Mr. Narrator was replaced with Roo. Video Category:TV specials Category:Movies Category:Disney Category:Halloween Category:Holiday specials Category:Films Category:Vhs Category:1996 films